Enemies of Slade
by Saggitarius11
Summary: Uhh please give the story a chance. My imagination is sparking with creativity and i want you all to enjoy it. I will update atlest every day or every other day to give my sleep deprived mind a break.
1. Starting The Search

**Enemy of My Friend**

Summary: Danny has other older siblings, but Slade destroys their house, killing Jazz, their parents and Sam and Tucker. Being shape shifters and on the run isn't the easiest so now they have to stay in a forest in Jump City Park and what happens when the titans stumble upon them talking about seeking revenge on Slade?

Descriptions

Danny Fenton: Raven black hair, icy blue eyes. Male. 13 yr

Human form: Black jeans white t-shirt, silver pocket chains, black button up shirt (He doesn't button it up) and white sneakers

Animal form: Jet black lion with a cats bushy tail, green strips starting from the paws coming up to the his heels, white paws and white crescent moon marks under each eye and mixed green and blue eyes.( He had a bang kinda like teenage simba had from lion king)

Scylar: Auburn hair, shoulder length, blue eyes. Female. 16 yr

Human form: blue skinny jeans, black top with skull on front that stops at bottom of ribs, silver choker necklace. Black boots

Animal form: Auburn lion with black paws and three black dots under left eye. Bright silver eyes

Riley: Black hair, shoulder length, blue eyes. Female. 19 yr

Human form: blood red skinny jeans, white top with black skull on front that stops at bottom of ribs, black choker necklace. White boots with black buckles. (Vice versa of Scylar)

Animal form: Black lion with auburn paws and three auburn dots under right eye. Golden eyes

Xavier: light brown hair (Kinda like the bieber cut but shorter in the front) blue eyes. Male. 18yr

Human Form: Deep green cargos pants and grey t-shirt with black sneakers.

Animal form: light brown lion (His hair is like how Simba's hair was when he was a cub, slightly longer) small white polka dots started at his paws up to his shoulders and his snout is white as well .

~Chapter 1 The Incident and Trying to Start Over~

Flames engulfed the house and screams echoed as sirens blared. Danny felt tears stream down his face as he gazed upon the ashes that was once his house. His two older sisters and brother were crying aswell, but tugged on his arm. He reluctantly followed and they ran. He did this to them. That madman ruined his life, tore apart his family. Something snapped inside of him as the cold truth slammed down on him. They were gone and they weren't coming back. His parents, one of his sisters, Jazz and Sam and Tucker… They were gone. He ruined all his last chances of happiness. He wanted revenge but the grief hung over him, dragged him down as if cinderblocks were tied to his ankles. Slade did this to him.

~Jump City Park, One Month Later~

Robin worked relentlessly to find Slade. Extreme horror had struck his face as he saw Slade destroying a citizen's house. The news had said four bodies had not been identified and there were two options of where they might be. First they could have been captured by Slade and second, they're on the run. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He was tired, but he wasn't resting until he knew Slade was gone. All he knew about the missing people was their names, ages and what they look like. That was enough for Robin. He quickly typed on his computer and searched any resent sightings for them and last was in Jump City. He looked

up and his eyes widened at the coincidence. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he should start looking. He stood up with a swish of his cape and called the rest of the titans to fill them in.  
-

~ Jump City, Same Time~

Danny was in his animal form. He currently lived with Scylar, Riley and Xavier, his older siblings. They all had the same animal, a lion. Not knowing where to go, they took residence in a small clearing in a forest in Jump City Park. He was currently dozing in the snow as the cold wind ruffled his raven black fur. His sixteen year old sister, Scylar, was chatting with her twin, Riley. The eldest of the four was Xavier at age eighteen. He was also talking with his sisters aswell. He chanced a glance at his grieving brother and sighed. "You know, I don't know what to do. He doesn't eat that much and he is getting skinnier and skinnier, plus he never moves." Scylar and Riley looked at his sleeping form. "Yeah... every night I wake up to see if he is even alive. I mean mom and dad were his world." Riley exhaled deeply. "It's been a month. I was hoping he would break this whole not-talking streak weeks ago," Scylar mumbled. "I even forgot his laugh." Xavier perked at that comment. "We could try and get him more involved with our Friday Night Fun. Remember every Friday we do something fun or just hang out, plus tomorrow is Christmas Eve." They nodded in agreement and turned human, separating and going to separate stores to get gifts with the money they had saved before the incident.

They all returned with different bags and stuffed them into a small cave they would go to if it got too cold.

They all nodded and put some pine needles over it for good measure. Danny had already gotten his gifts in advance so he slept right through. He sneezed as some snow blew on his nose and tucked his face under his paws. He shivered in his sleep and turned over. Riley, who was sitting next to him, snickered at how cute he looked. It was noon so it was about time he woke up. She poked him in the side and he tensed in his sleep and turned over. She raised a curious eyebrow and poked him again. A soft giggle escaped his lips and he turned over again. She grinned wickedly and ran one claw over his side. Danny giggled a little louder and his eyes fluttered open. "Huh? What," He was cut off when Riley tackled him. "What? No I'm not in the mood to play." He mumbled, feebly attempting to wiggle free from underneath her. She rolled her eyes. "You're never in the mood." She poked his stomach with her nose, earning another giggle. "No, st-stop!" She smirked and blew a raspberry into his stomach. He squealed and smacked her away with his paw. Danny jumped up and bolted with Riley right on his heels. Xavier and Scylar raised amused eyebrows and trotted after them.

When the two found Danny and Riley, they cracked up at the sight. They were both in human form and Danny was laughing hysterically as Riley tickled his stomach mercilessly. "NO! ST-STOP, PL-EASE!" He screeched as she moved down to his sides. "I wanna here you say it, Danny. I want to hear you say that I'm awesome and better than you." Riley teased, blowing another raspberry. "No," He giggled. "No, I won't say it!" She brought her tickling fingers down to his navel and he lost it. "NOHOHO OKAY-OKAY! I GIVE! HAHAH! YOU'RE AWESOME AND HAHAHA BETTER THAN MEHE!" He squealed. She stopped and grinned in triumph. "Now that wasn't too hard was it?" she smirked and they both turned back into their animal forms. He shoved her playfully and she poked his side with her free paw. He giggled and ran back to the cave. "I swear those two are going to kill each other." Scylar chuckled. "Well atleast Riley managed to find out how to get Danny to laugh. That's an accomplishment that I am definitely using to my advantage." Xavier commented evilly.


	2. Not a chapter, sorry

**Sorry i'm really new to this website and i'm still trying to figure out how to work this website. I think i'm getting the hang of it but everytime i start this story a new idea pops into my mind so this story might take a while to finish plus i can't get enough of reading fanfictions myself. I hope you understand and just to let you know... THIS STORY IS NOT OVER AND I AM NOT DISCONTINUING THIS. I AM 11 AND IT IS SUMMER. I GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO, BUT WRITE AND READ. i will get back to it when i can. and again i am so sorry about you guys having to wait.**


End file.
